


The Beast of Fódlan

by mastersword



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, byleth doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersword/pseuds/mastersword
Summary: As war rages through the land, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is rumored to wonder Fódlan with nothing on his mind but revenge. He stalks through the woods like a beast tracking prey, slowly making his way to the Empire.If he wishes to act like a beast, he may as well fit the part.Beauty and the Beast AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Beast of Fódlan

Edelgard stood in front of Hubert, who was sitting behind his desk, pen in hand. Her long white hair was in its usual buns, but her crown had been left behind. She made her way into the room moments ago and stared down at him with an intense look.

“Yes, your highness?” Hubert spoke first.

“Dimitri has been spotted again.” She spoke, annoyance evident in her voice. “He is wandering in the woods like some beast. I wish to take care of him.”

Hubert placed his pen gently on the desk. “Are you proposing we send out a batallion to hunt him down?”

“As befitting as that would be for a creature of his kind, I would prefer we not waste the resources.” Edelgard began to walk back and forth slowly in front of Hubert’s desk. Hubert noticed her cape had been left behind as well.

It was late. Hubert normally would be done with work by this time and Edelgard was usually retired, but the war brings many difficulties.

“Would you suggest we go out ourselves?” Hubert was hesitant to suggest it. He did not want Edelgard going out on the battlefield, even if he was sure she would win.

“No.” Edelgard stopped pacing. “I am not sure what to do about him. He is just a nuisance. A beast that needs hunting.”

Hubert thought for a moment. Dimitri roamed the woods with nothing but violence on the mind, not unlike the beasts they created in the Empire. In his state all he seemed to want was Edelgard’s head, but he would never make it to the Empire in his state. If he teamed up with the Alliance, then he might have a chance, but Hubert was sure he was too far gone to manage that.

“Do you know of a curse that could do away with him? Something that could turn him into, I don’t know, a frog? So that I could squish him under my heel.”

Hubert thought for a moment, then smiled to himself. “What a good idea, my emperor. I do not have a curse to turn him into a frog, but perhaps a beast of some sort? Not like the beasts we use in battle, but something wild and untamed. Something no one would approach. He would be alone, and his appearance would reflect his state of mind.”

Edelgard smiled as Hubert explained the mechanisms of the spell. She seemed to enjoy the idea very much.

“How does one break this curse?” Hubert was unsurprised that she wanted to know all the details. Every curse had its weakness.

“Well there are a few different ways. The most common way is to gather the proper ingredients and perform a ritual, but that would require organization and people that Dimitri does not have.”

“What if it was ‘true love’s kiss’?” Edelgard laughed to herself. “Like in the fairy tales.”

“But no one would ever fall in love with him like that.”

Edelgard’s smile stretched across her face. “Exactly.”

Hubert let out a sharp laugh and Edelgard laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this takes place during the golden deer route bc thats the one i played  
> 2\. ive never been good at keeping track of plot so im gonna try to keep it vague in the hopes i dont ruin anything  
> 3\. i have planned out most of the chapters so if time allows i will keep updating this  
> 4\. i havent watched the beauty and the beast movie in probably a decade so there will be like no similarities other than a person falling in love with a beast


End file.
